


Sleepless Night

by andypng



Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Bad Dreams, Ficlet, Fluff, Gen, Young Perry, Young Phineas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 13:19:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11806785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andypng/pseuds/andypng
Summary: Within his first few days of being adopted, Perry is restless with excitement when he's interrupted by his own new owner.





	Sleepless Night

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!! Thank you so much for checking out this story. I'm very proud to be posting my first public fic. Please leave a kudos and a comment, I'd love to hear what you guys think!

      Perry the platypus curled up on the edge of Phineas Flynn’s bed -- _his new owner!_ \-- barely able to contain his excitement. It had only been a few days since he was recently adopted, and the young agent still had to wait until this first week is up until he got to experience everything new- his new secret lair underneath the house, his first mission as a real agent, he will even get his first report on his new nemesis. How was he supposed to sleep when his mind was running a mile a minute, dreaming of endless possibilities of being a real OWCA agent?

      Perry’s dreams of his future were interrupted by a small, persistent nudging at his side. He shuffled a bit out of the way of the attacker, letting out a chuff; who the heck was bothering him at this hour? The platypus lazily opened up one eye, only to immediately snap himself out of his sleepy anger. Phineas was writhing in his sleep, occasionally letting out small whines or whimpers. Perry instantly shifted into his practiced agent persona; protective of his host family and defensive against any threats, just how he was raised to be since birth. The platypus protectively snuggled up to the boy’s torso, kneading his chest and letting out calming purrs to ease the child’s muddled sleep. Phineas’ cries slowed and quieted, until eventually they were no more. His breathing returned to normal, and soon it seemed he was off to a better slumber. The small boy even curled into Perry’s warmth, holding him closer with a small smile on his face.

      Perry watched his human rest easily again, and felt the glow that came with helping someone he loved so dearly already. He welcomed this new feeling, and assumed it could only get better from here, once he started saving the people from Danville whatever threat comes his way. Even this one small victory against whatever troubled Phineas’ mind felt like the biggest mission to Perry. Sure, it may not have been a glorious fight against an evil villain yet, but a special mission to him nonetheless.


End file.
